Ace loves Alice
by lobalunallena
Summary: es una traduccion de un fic de KawaiiOdango    disfruten de la traduccion.


Yo estaba caminando por el bosque tratando de llegar al castillo de corazón, pero por supuesto que me he perdido y no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Pero esta vez, yo estaba más confundido que nunca. Y fue gracias a ella. Alice. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella! ¿Fue porque la quiero? ¡No, no podía ser, no puedo ser capaz de amar! ¡Yo no tengo corazón! Y me niego a amar a los de afuera. Yo no podía...

Finalmente me di cuenta que ya era de noche, así que decidí poner el campamento. Yo estaba en la colocación de la tienda, escuché pasos que se acercaban de esta manera. Saqué mi espada y estaba listo para atacar, así que me doy la vuelta dispuesto a atacar, me detengo al ver un hermoso mar azul-verde por ojos.

"Alice" pensé mientras miraba a los ojos hermosos de ella. "Alice" Le dije: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?"

"Bueno, yo te vi caminando por la torre del reloj," dijo ella, "Y yo he decidió seguirte para ver si estabas bien." Ella se ruborizó un poco, me encontré con que era linda.

"Oh…Así que tengo un acosador personal, ¿eh?" Le dije en modo de broma a ella.

"¡N-no!" Ella se ruborizó aún más " ¡en la categoría yo sólo estaba preocupada! Y-Usted parecía preocupado."

"Hmm, ¿yo?"

"Sí", me miró preocupada "Se veía como si estuviera triste."

"Hmm," dije, "¿Por qué debería estar triste, querida Alice?"

"n-no lo sé", balbuceó, "supongo que fue una tontería que te siga, me voy a ir de nuevo con Julius en la torre del reloj."

Julius. Él era mi amigo, pero oírla decir su nombre hizo que mi corazón una punzada. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de ella en mi pecho.

"Un Ace?"

"Quédate conmigo", le susurré: "Por favor".

"Está bien..."

"Alice", dije mirando profundamente en sus ojos: "¿Puedo escuchar a tu corazón?"

" Supongo que ..." Ella se ruborizó. Sonreí cuando puse mi oído sobre el pecho, y escucho el sonido hermoso de su corazón.

"¿Dejas que alguien más escuche a tu corazón?" Le pregunté a Alice.

"No."

"¿Le vas a dejar escuchar a los demás que escuchen tu corazón?" No podía soportar la idea de alguien más escuchando a su corazón más que yo.

"Bueno," suspiró, "creo que no."

"Bueno". Yo cerré los ojos, escuchando el sonido hermoso de sus latidos.

"Ace?" Dijo.

"Hmm?"

"¿Me amas?" Ella me preguntó, que suena nervioso viniendo de ella.

"Lamentablemente", le digo: "Sí, te amo."

"¿Lamentablemente?" Ella preguntó: "¿Cuál es lo que supuso que significa eso?"

"Porque todos los demás te ama", levanté la cabeza de su pecho y la miré seriamente, "Así que eso significa que soy como todo el mundo."

"Ace" Ella tomó mi mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. "Tú eres diferente a los otros... Te siento diferente a lo que sienten los demás."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Siento que mi corazón deje de latir cuando estoy lejos de ti, y quiero estar cerca de ti, y me preocupas más que a los demás."

"¿La preocupación? ¿Cuál es la razón para preocuparte por mí?"

"Me preocupa", suspiró y me miró con ojos tristes, "Que no me ames".

"¿Crees que no te amo?"

"Creo que eres simplemente obsesionado conmigo como todos los demás."

"En realidad," suspiré, sabiendo que ella no entendía mi amor por ella. "Así que supongo que mi amor por ti es falso..."

"No es sólo…"

"Eres importante para mí Alice", exclamé, "yo no me había dado cuenta antes, pero me has cambiado. Ahora veo la vida algo más que matar, veo que tiene esa gente para ti, que se sacrificio por lo que haría cualquier cosa por ... "

"Ace ..." -Susurró mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante hacia su cara, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, me rozaba los labios contra los suyos, en un suave beso.

"¿Me entiendes ahora?" Yo le pregunté mientras se rompió el beso por un momento.

"Sí..." -Susurró, y luego me llevó en para otro beso.

NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:

Sé que tendría que poner nota de autora pero esto es una traducción. En fin este fic no es mio es de **KawaiiOdango, de modo que los aplausos son para ella ^^ **y por favor dejen reviews para saber si vuelvo a traducir.


End file.
